Boy Next Door
by HavenCraze
Summary: Kakashi just wanted to know what this sex and masturbation thing was, he wasn't expecting a demonstration, but he also wasn't complaining. Turns out, it's Iruka's fault he's such a perv. Younger!KaKashixOlder!Iruka


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Title**: Boy Next Door

**Author**: HavenCraze

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Pairing**: KakaIruka

**Warnings**: Yaoi. As per us. ;)

**Summary**: Kakashi just wanted to know what this sex and masturbation thing was, he wasn't expecting a demonstration, but he also wasn't complaining. Turns out, it's Iruka's fault he's such a perv.

…

Kakashi wasn't foolish enough to believe in the lurking disease known as cooties that the female race was rumored to carry, but he also didn't see the mystery and attractive delicacy some of his friends saw in them. His friend Minato, for example, had gained a rather large and not so secret crush on the new red head girl in their class which led to the boys gossiping about their new found feelings towards the girls. They'd prodded and goaded Kakashi into admitting which one he liked; was it the girl with long black hair? The girl with the cute dress? How about the one with the pink bow tied in her sleek hair?

Kakashi just didn't have an answer for them. He supposed being at the delicate age of 11 had something to do with it as in he wasn't yet going through this puberty thing all the teachers were whispering about when they thought the kids were gone, but he had also lost some of his childhood innocence. He was between the age where his parents either told him he was too young to know or where they blushingly answered his questions in short rambles while tossing reluctant glances towards the other. So it was no surprise that Kakashi had become a… curious boy. They way adults never really answered him only made him want to know all the more, which brought him to his present predicament.

He ran his small fingers through his strange silvery hair and trudged up the stairs after another failed interview with his parents. He'd left them sitting around the table blushing madly and trying their hardest to not meet his eyes and he still didn't understand! Sex really couldn't have been that embarrassing if everyone seemed to be partaking in it. All he wanted to know was what it was! Masturbation seemed to also be a hot topic, but how it was done and what it looked like, he had no clue.

When the boy reached his room, he slipped off his socks in favor of walking bare foot on his fluffy carpet and plopped onto the bed facedown with a groan of irritation. His room wasn't small but it wasn't quite large either. Next to his bed was a night stand that held his alarm which his mother made him use, something about being a big boy now so he should be able to wake up himself. If he were such a big boy you'd think they'd be able to answer all of his question.

He sighed before checking the time. A large grin made its way to his lips when he realized it was time for his best friend to be getting home. He climbed to a sitting position and crawled to the other side of his bed, where he window lay.

Iruka was four years older than him, but they have lived next to each other ever since he could remember. The way their houses were set allowed each of their windows to face each other giving them a good view of the other's room. Kakashi opened his window from between his patterned curtain and peaked around the cloth material.

The window to Iruka's room was already open as if he'd been waiting for Kakashi's arrival, which was most likely the case since they were attached to the hip once both boys were home from school. They played until Kakashi's parents told him to go to sleep and even then they talked until the younger couldn't keep his eyes open. It was rare to see either window closed at this time of day.

As Kakashi was about to yell for Iruka he heard a strange noise. He leaned forward to listen harder thinking maybe he was just hearing things.

"Ah…mnn." He heard it again, the voice sounding strangely like that of Iruka's.

Immediately he began to panic, from the angle of the window he couldn't see his friend. What if he was hurting? What if he had fallen and he was so surprised that he couldn't get up? What if he was dying?!

Kakashi ran down the stairs, pulling his sneakers onto his sockless feet, he yelled a quick 'goodbye' to his parents who were still sitting around the dining table seeming to be arguing about something. The boy let his legs carry him to his neighbor's house, his eyes widening when he noticed Iruka's parents weren't home at all. If Iruka was really hurt, then he'd have no way to call anyone for help! He quickly let himself inside and raced upstairs, his heart pounding as he threw open Iruka's bedroom door. Iruka made no acknowledgement of his arrival.

He saw Iruka lying on his bed, his hair falling down his shoulders as he panted lowly. He took in the form of his best friend, the sweat that shimmered against his skin, the blush that colored his face. He didn't look like he was in pain but he seemed to be concentrating on something in his hands. Kakashi stepped over the threshold and quickly made his way closer to his friend, trying his best not to disturb his activities.

"Nah..ah…" The sound made Kakashi jump, but only slightly. He paused in his advancements to make sure he hadn't been seen before moving forward once more. On closer inspection it seemed Iruka was moving his hands rapidly on his… his thing? It was swollen and red and leaking as if something were trying to get out. Maybe Iruka really was in pain. His movements of his hands and the panting of his breath was getting more erratic as tears formed in the corners of his tightly squeezed eyes.

The sliver haired boy stopped once he'd reached the bedside, thinking to himself that Iruka must be in a lot of pain if he really hadn't noticed the boy's presence even now. As he continued to watch he suddenly grew very hot, his heart kept racing even though he had stopped his running once he reached the top of the stairs. His palms became sweaty and he felt stirring where he'd never felt before. The urge to touch his friend became increasingly large. He knew he was probably watching something very secret and he couldn't help the thrill that sent shivers down his spine.

With a creased brow, Kakashi slowly lowered himself in a seated position on the bed, his movements weightless and far in between so Iruka wouldn't feel him. Once he was seated comfortably, he reached out his hand, his fingers shaking in some unknown feeling, his mind filled with heated curiosity. He soon noticed that Iruka's movements had become quicker and more erratic; there was less of a pattern. Kakashi leaned closer, slowly being drawn to body writhing next to him.

Before he knew what was happening, something white and creamy flew from Iruka's thing, landing on his chin, close to his lip. Out of pure instinct he flicked his tongue of to wipe off the fluid, grimacing at its salty, bitter taste.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka yelled, scrambling to pull his pants up.

Said boy raised a boy and moved closer, stopping Iruka's movements easily in his pleasure weakened state.

"What were you doing I-ru-ka?" He asked, straddling the other boy in what he thought was an innocent manner. He grabbed at his friend's hands and inspected the white fluid that coated each wondering why Iruka was blushing so madly. He leaned his face closer to Iruka's thing, pursing his lips at its worn out state. What had Iruka been doing to his thing?

Iruka stared at his kid friend; his face boiling in embarrassment. The sweet innocent boy he'd known for year had caught him masturbating. Did he even know what masturbating was? Oh god, he hoped not. He did not want to be the one responsible for corrupting the boy. It was all he could do to keep breathing as the young boy inspected his flaccid member in childlike fascination. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god. What was he going to say to his parents? What was he going to say to Kakashi's parents? He was in so much trouble. Why didn't he lock the door? Why did… how did this even happen? How had he not noticed the boy entering his room and making it all the way to his _bed_? Shame completely enveloped his mind at the hopelessness of this situation. How was he going to explain this to _Kakashi_?

Kakashi looked up at Iruka seeing the signs of panic overtake his face. Iruka was always one to exaggerate the little things, what was so wrong with this? He looked like he felt good, right before he noticed Kakashi at least. Was this the sex thing he'd been hearing about lately? Maybe not since sex, from what he heard, involved two people. So… masturbation?

"What were you doing?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side. Iruka was smart, he would know.

"I…I was uhm…"

"Were you masturbating? Did that make it feel better?" Kakashi prodded. With each question Iruka's face grew warmer and warmer as he stammered for the proper answers.

He was getting the same look that the adults got when he asked them about sex, albeit more shame and guilt. Why did Iruka look embarrassed? Why didn't Kakashi's thing do that? Iruka's eyes widened when he voiced the last two questions. The brunette suddenly turned into adult mode as he tried to move the subject away from his own activities and to the changes in a boy's body in general. It was really the same speech his parents and teachers had given him, but somehow Iruka being the one blushing while rambling on answers he could barely understand made the experience _less_ annoying. He decided he _liked_ when Iruka blushed. He decided he _liked_ when he could cause the calm Iruka to stammer and look nervous. He decided he _liked_ Iruka like how Minato _liked_ the red haired girl.

…

Many years later Kakashi sat on the same bed where he'd first seen Iruka's wonton side, he was now in high school and through numerous volumes of Icha Icha he came to understand just what Iruka was up to in his room all by himself. Kakashi crouched in his usual stance at the edge of the bed and watched as Iruka studied for his college exams. Growing bored, memories of that fateful day flooded his mind as a mischievous grin grew on his face, his eyes closing in his glee. Climbing off the bed, he silently made his way to the desk his lover was seated at and began to nibble on the lobe of his ear.

"Ne, Iruka? Remember that time-" Before he could finish his sentence, he hurriedly ducked as a textbook was thrown right where his face had been. "Maa, Iruka. No need to get upset. I just wanted to ask-"

"I know perfectly well what you were going to say, I told you to forget about that!" He threw a glare over his shoulder and the silver haired teen behind him, the whole affect ruined by the brilliant blush coloring his cheek.

Kakashi's smile grew as he said, "Of course I won't forget about it. That was the moment I realized I had fallen in love with you." His voice was teasing, but they had been together long enough to know it was the truth.

**End**

Eh… How was that? I'm kinda iffy about it, but I finished it so I just decided to post it. Haaa~ It's all Iruka's fault that Kakashi is a pervert. –giggles- …I've never tried writing anything KakaIruka before, but I decided to give it a shot when I got this idea after reading a manga called "Wake Me Up"

Hopefully it isn't too bad though :P

Until next time~


End file.
